Ne m'oublie pas
by Yuniie
Summary: 2x1 : Séquelle de Oublie moi


Auteur : Yunalesca

Genre : Romance

Couple : 02x01

Voici enfin la séquelle de Oublie Moi. J'ai du déménagé dans le Nord et je n'ai pas eu le net pendant quelques jours (semaines). C'est pourquoi je ne poste cette séquelle que maintenant . Bonne Lecture.

Ps : Personnellement je suis aussi insatisfaite du résultat mais en ce moment, la fac, le déménagement ect m'ont fait perdre un peu ma motivation pour cette fic. De plus j'ai une idée un peu tenace pour une fic originale que j'aimerai ecrire et qui serait assez longue c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin un peu de me 'debarassé' de oublie moi pour me consacré à mon autre fic. Je suis contente qu'elle ne deplaise pas a tout le monde et suis consciente que certaines lectrice pouraient être decu. Si un jour j'ai le temps et la motivation peut etre que je reprendrais cette sequelle, en attendant je n'ai pas mieux a proposé .

**Ne m'oublie pas**

La navette en provenance de la Terre se posa à l'aérodrome international de L2. Un jeune homme de type asiatique, tenu décontracté en sortit et se dirigea d'un pas détendu vers le poste de contrôle. Heero Yui paraissait sur de lui.

Il régla rapidement les formalités d'usages et pénétra sur le territoire de L2. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, repartir avec Duo. Leur histoire avait mal commencé, il y a quelques années après avoir passé la nuit ensemble, Duo l'avait durement repoussé, le blessant dans son amour propre.

Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'après des années, Heero avec un fils et Duo avec ses sentiments nouvellement assumés. Seulement l'américain avait un rival, Nell, qu'Heero avait finit par choisir.

Ils avaient essayé de construire quelque chose ensemble mais le japonais s'était rendu compte de son erreur, il voulait faire sa vie avec Duo et personne d'autre. C'était la raison pour laquelle Heero se trouver actuellement sur L2.

Heero traversa la grande avenue en face de l'aérodrome et arrêta un Taxi. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment L2 et n'avait pas prit le temps de faire des recherches. Il tendit un petit bout de carton au chauffeur sur lequel était griffonné l'adresse de Duo.

Durant la course, le chauffeur se mit à lui faire la conversation lui décrivant les différents endroits qu'ils traversaient.

Ils finirent par arrivé une demi heure plus tard. Le quartier dans lequel vivait Duo était plutôt agréable. Il était rare de voir des endroits fleurit sur L2 pourtant ce quartier faisait partie de ces quelques emplacements privilégié.

Sans attendre, il grimpa les escaliers, impatient. Il avait hâte de revoir le visage de Duo, avec le temps les souvenirs qu'il avait du jeune homme s'étaient peu à peu estompés.

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement et attendit excité qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas a arrivé. Heero sourit devant le visage surpris de l'américain. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, le japonais lui vola un baiser.

Heero agrippa le col de la chemise de son ami et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'appartement, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Se faisant pressant, Heero entrouvrit sa bouche et sensuellement glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de l'américain.

Ce fut le déclic pour Duo qui repoussa brutalement Heero. Il regarda le japonais les yeux rond. Il avait du louper un épisode…

Nan mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

L'américain avait presque crié. Heero s'adossa contre le mur décontracté, d'un geste sensuel il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et les accrocha au col de sa chemise avant de croiser les bras. Duo les joues rouges regarda son ami intensément.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Yui ?

Depuis quand tu m'appelle par mon nom ?

Heero avait haussé un sourcil amusé. La tentative de Duo de mettre de la distance entre eux en utilisant son nom de famille était pitoyable. Toujours sensuellement, le japonais s'approcha de Duo qui recula sous la menace.

Comment je m'appelle _Duo_ ?

C'est quoi ce délire ?

Répond moi, comment je m'appelle ?

La façon dont le japonais avait prononcé son prénom l'avait électrisé. Et puis la façon dont il lui mordillé le cou en ce moment lui faisait perdre la tête. Merde, Heero lui faisait baissé toute ces barrières !

Le japonais accola Duo contre le dos du canapé et se glissa entre ses jambes, continuant à mordiller et embrassé le cou de l'américain, passant ses mains sous sa chemise, lui faisant peu à peu perdre pied. Finalement Duo dut s'avouer vaincu.

Heero ! Tu t'appelles Heero !

Heero embrassa passionnément l'américain, ses mains descendant sur ses fesses. D'un coup, ils basculèrent sur le canapé, Heero au dessus de l'américain. Alors qu'Heero pensait avoir gagné, Duo le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tombé sur le sol.

Arrête !

Pourquoi ? Tu ne te plaignais pas il y a deux minutes.

Ecoute Heero, la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu c'était il y a des mois !

Et ?

Et il c'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis !

Développe.

J'ai une copine Heero… Et c'est du sérieux…

Quoiiiii ?! Duo, son Duo avec une fille ?! C'était une mauvaise blague ? Heero se releva encore sous le choc et se rassit sur le canapé.

Je la connais ?

Non… C'est une fille d'ici tu sait… On a pas mal de chose en commun… C'est aussi une orpheline qui a grandit dans la rue…

Alors nous deux c'est finit ? Pour de bon ?

Ecoute Heero… T'as un fils, de nouveaux amis, une situation… T'as fait du chemin depuis la fin de la guerre… Et moi j'ai l'impression d'en être toujours au même point… Faut que je fasse aussi ma vie a moi, que j'arrive a construire quelques choses de stable.

Et avec moi tu ne peux pas ? Une vie tout les deux c'est impossible ?

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte, interrompant leur discutions. Heero se contorsionna de façon à pouvoir voir qui était là. Malheureusement pour Heero il s'agissait d'une belle brune, habillée chic mais bien trop maquillé…

Elle rentra sans attendre l'invitation de Duo, ce qui agaça franchement Heero. _Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette pétasse ? Elle était pas chez elle quand même ! _pensa Heero. Elle s'avança vers Duo et l'embrassa légèrement, c'est à peine si ces lèvres avaient frôlé celle de l'américain.

Il la détesté déjà ! Nonchalamment il se leva du canapé et toisa la nouvelle venu comme si il était chez lui et qu'elle était un parasite venu le dérangé. La jeune femme garda la tête haute pendant quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard glacial d'Heero.

Néanmoins elle avait tenu plus longtemps que la plupart des gens sur qui Heero lancer son regard de la mort. Duo le foudroya du regard. Heero l'ignora et s'approcha tendant la main à la jeune femme.

Heero Yui.

Anna Maska.

Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Anna. Vous êtes sûrement la nouvelle petite amie de Duo ?

Oui –rougissant- Il vous as parlé de moi ?

Vous savez comment sont les hommes ? Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se vanter de leurs nouvelles conquêtes sexuelles… Mais je dois dire que Duo a tord, vous êtes loin d'être une femme banale… Je vous trouve même ravissante !

La jeune femme rougit une nouvelle fois mais n'oublia pas d'assassiner Duo du regard. Femme banale ? Elle ? Nouvelle conquête sexuelle ? Il ne manqué pas d'air.Duo quand a lui avait bien essayé de se défendre, mais devant la prestance dont Heero faisait preuve, il n'arriva pas à placer ne serait ce qu'une syllabe.

Je vous offre un verre ? –demanda Heero sensuellement- Vous devez avoir soif, surtout par ce temps.

Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Heero conduisit la jeune femme au bar, la tenant par le bras. Celle-ci était sous le charme du japonais. Exit Duo et leur rendez vous…

Il faut dire que je suis agréablement surpris. Avec tout ce que Duo m'a raconté sur vous je m'attendais au pire ! Il faut dire que Duo à toujours tendance a tout exagéré. Hier encore il me parlait d'un jeune homme blond qu'il avait rencontré il y a quoi ? Un mois de ça ? Il n'a pas arrêté de me parlé de leur vie sexuel…

… Un homme… Il y a 1 mois ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Quoi ? Ne me dite pas qu'il ne vous a pas parlé de ses penchants homosexuel ? C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai été surpris quand il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une femme…

Duo ?

Ecoute chérie… Il raconte n'importe quoi… Fait pas attention a lui, il fait son malin. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ?

Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité alors ? Si tu l'aimes je ne vois pas le problème à lui dire que tu préfères les hommes en général… Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça mais je pensé que vous étiez déjà au courant.

Duo ? -Pale- Tu est déjà sortit avec des… hommes ?

Chérie… Ca m'est arrivé mais c'était il y a longtemps…

Longtemps ? Il y a un mois ! Tu te fous de moi !

Mais…

Tu m'as trompé ? J'avais confiance en toi ! Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

Trompé –demanda innocemment Heero-

Oui, Duo et moi sortons ensemble depuis 3 mois ! Il ne vous la pas dit ?

Alors comme ça, ça fait 3 mois ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de Duo.

Oh toi ta gueule ! –Lança Duo énervé-

Ne lui parle pas comme ça !

Chérie calme toi… Tu ne vois pas qu'il a tout inventé ? Il le fait exprès ?

Et pourquoi ferait il ça ?

Il est amoureux de moi…

Duo c'est pas la peine de tout me mettre sur le dos –Se défendit Heero- Assume tes bêtises ! Je te signale que j'ai un gosse et que j'étais marié alors moi et les hommes…

Anna commença à frapper Duo en le traitant de menteur et de brute puis elle partit en pleure de l'appartement tandis que Duo tentait de la retenir. Il revint quelque minute plus tard devant Heero et lui balança un coup de point dans la mâchoire. Le japonais encaissa sans broncher.

Mais t'es un grand malade toi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a prit de lui raconter tout ça ? T'es pas bien !

Tu crois vraiment que tu allais pouvoir faire ta vie avec elle ? Tu veux construire quelque chose, ok mais prend au moins quelqu'un de bien. Cette femme n'est même pas encore sortie de l'adolescence ! T'as vu son maquillage ? Et ces fringues ? Soyons sérieux, ça n'aurait pas duré entre vous. Je t'ai juste empêché de perdre ton temps.

Ce n'est pas a toi de décidé de comment je dois faire ma vie !

Je t'aime. Et je ne te laisserai pas construire ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Et moi ? J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

Tu es têtu… Puisque je te dis qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi !

Heero s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de place.

Je vais attendre ici calmement que tu est finit ta crise. Quand tu aura finit on pourra peut être passé à des choses plus… intéressante…

Le sous entendu était on ne peut plus claire. Oui Heero était un obsédé, il voulait bien l'admettre. Mais quand même, ça faisait des mois qu'il rêver de faire l'amour avec Duo. Il faut dire que leur première tentative avait été désastreuse.

Duo lui tourna le dos et pianota sur son portable. Heero savait qu'il était en train d'envoyé des sms à cette _pétasse_. Il soupira, _dans 3 ans on y est encore_ pensa t'il. Il allait devoir accélérer la cadence.

De sa voix la plus sensuelle, pleine de désir, que Duo ne connaissait pas, il commença à parler doucement pour capter l'attention de l'américain.

J'ai envie de t'embrasser. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûter à tes lèvres… Elles sont si douces… J'y ai beaucoup pensé ces derniers temps. C'est devenus mon obsession. Toi, ton corps, tes lèvres… Je me demande comment ça serait maintenant, si on couchait ensemble je veux dire. J'imagine souvent ton corps nus, contre le mien… Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai fantasmé sur toi ! Mais je suis sur que la réalité est encore mieux…

Duo a bout de nerf jeta son portable sur un des fauteuils et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur le japonais. Le souffle rapide et le pantalon tendus, il effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres d'Heero. Ce dernier lui les mordilla sensuellement.

De son pouce, il entrouva les lèvres du japonais et l'embrassa passionnément, glissant sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche chaude de son amis. Les mains d'Heero se faufilèrent sous les vêtements de Duo, le caressant et le déshabillant en douceur.

L'américain retira la chemise du japonais et l'embrassa dans le cou, le creux de l'épaule, le torse… Le japonais rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux tandis que Duo commençait à balancer son bassin d'avant en arrière très voluptueusement contre Heero.

C'est ce moment que choisit Anna pour revenir dans l'appartement.

Darling je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme… ça… DUO ! Qu'est ce que ça signifie !?

Heuu… laisse moi t'expliquer… c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Heero regarda son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux… Pas ce que tu crois ? Si justement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle croyait ! Anna attendait, rouge de colère, sur le pas de la porte. Qu'allait dire Duo pour expliquer ça ?

Duo quand a lui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regarda successivement Anna puis Heero… Le japonais avait l'air tendu, les épaules contractées et le regard perdu. C'était imperceptible sauf pour Duo…

Heero ne supporterait pas un nouveau rejet de sa part. Il le savait… Doucement il fit glisser une main sur la joue du japonais. Celui-ci comprenant que l'américain comptait s'excuser pour ce qui venait de se passer et le repousser, préféra se relever et se rhabiller.

Alors qu'il allait partir, il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre le torse de Duo. Les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

Ecoute Anna… Je ne voulais pas en arriver la… Ca n'aurait jamais du se passé comme ça…

Ca suffit… J'en ai marre de tes explications foireuses ! Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Jamais !

La porte claqua violement, faisant tomber quelques cadres photos. Heero sentit Duo baisser la tête de honte. Il se retourna et l'embrassa plus doucement qu'avant. Un baiser sage. Sa mission de ce soir : Faire Oublier cette fille à Duo. Sa mission pour le reste de sa vie : Rendre Duo heureux et faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie plus jamais.

Mission acceptée.

Owari

Yunalesca

Si vous avez aimé, laissez une review


End file.
